I'm Coming Home
by Laughing Princess
Summary: How Pan and Trunks started their relationship with a surprisingly reasonable Gohan.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first Dragon Ball fanfic. I'm still relatively new, so be kind please! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Dragon Ball series.**

* * *

Pan Son didn't see her furious father and friend Trunks until it was far too late.

The human boy she was with, Hiro, wasn't her boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. Maybe if he stopped being lazy. And arrogant. And stopped complaining all the time.

"I can't wait for this movie to end," he whispered to her, glaring up at the screen like it was his worst enemy as he reached his hand and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. "This movie sucks."

Pan wanted to roll her eyes. She actually thought the movie was pretty good. It was a comedy, and had a lot of martial arts in it. In her opinion, it was the epitome of a great movie. But Hiro didn't really have a sense of humor, so it made sense that he wouldn't like a movie like this.

Hiro's lack of personality was another reason why Pan didn't really consider him to be her boyfriend.

At first, the only reason why Pan had even considered hanging out with Hiro was that he was a black belt in Kung Fu, and he was pretty good. Not as great as Grandpa Goku, but he was pretty good for a human. Not to mention he was sort of attractive.

"Look at their acting," he went on, not noticing Pan's disapproving expression. "Totally amateurish. I could do a better job than that. Actually, I have considered an acting career someday." He turned to look at her and smirked. "I'd be great at it, wouldn't I? Since I'm good looking."

"Looks aren't everything," Pan whispered quietly, aware that he was talking too loud and was receiving many glares from the audience. Because he felt no shame, Pan felt the embarrassment instead. "Hiro, please lower your voice. Everyone can hear you."

"Why should I?" he challenged, talking a bit louder. "I'll just beat the crap outta them. No big deal. Besides, hearing me talk would be much better than listening to this crappy movie."

_Arrogant, arrogant, arrogant!_ Pan thought lividly. _This will be the last time I even talk to this guy!_

The movie ended a few minutes later, and a relieved Pan grabbed Hiro's wrist and yanked him out of the theater so that they were standing outside. Hiro automatically started to take the lead, heading towards his car, but paused when he realized that Pan wasn't walking with him.

"Pan? Why are you standing at the entrance? Come on, I'll get you home by your curfew."

"No," Pan said.

Hiro blinked. "What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I'm not going home with you," Pan said, folding her arms in front of her chest. "You were totally rude inside at the movies tonight. It embarrassed me. I don't think I want to hang out with you anymore, Hiro."

"What? But you're my girlfriend! Are you saying that you're breaking up with me?" he demanded. Pan tilted her head to the side. Hm. Funny how this guy didn't even look hurt at her rejection. He seemed more offended than anything. "Oh no. You don't get to break up with me, Pan. I'm the one who calls the shots." He stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "I'm the one that gets to decide if this is over. And this isn't over." And then he smashed his lips against hers, making her eyes widen in horror.

He stole her first kiss.

He…stole…her…first…kiss!

Pan's eyes narrowed and she was about to pull her fist back to punch him in the face, but suddenly Hiro disappeared abruptly.

Pan blinked a few times, confused until she sensed two angry ki pressures that were spiking up with anger. Somehow, Trunks had managed to tackle the boy away from her so fast that her eyes hadn't even noticed.

Standing behind her was her father, his expression livid. "I saw everything," he told her curtly, and she was relieved that his anger wasn't towards her but towards that annoying boy. Gohan inclined his head towards the left. "Trunks is taking care of him right now."

Pan's eyes widened as she watched Trunks shake Hiro threateningly. It looked like Trunks was ready to attack him. "But he'll die! He's just a human!"

Trunks was holding Hiro up by his collar. Pan didn't know it was possible, but Trunks looked even more angry than her father did. Trunks was absolutely _furious._

"She clearly didn't want to be around you, egghead," Trunks snarled, "so what made you think that you should kiss her? Huh? Do you think it's cool, forcing a kiss on a girl that doesn't even like you? People like you make me sick!"

Pan ran up to Trunks, slightly fearful that he would lash out at her as well. She gulped a little before she said, "Trunks, Hiro won't come around me anymore, so don't hurt him." She glanced at Hiro and narrowed her eyes. "Right, Hiro?"

Hiro looked like he was about to pee himself. His tanned face had somehow become an ashen color, and he nodded his head vigorously. "I won't ever talk to you again, Pan," he assured her. "Please don't hurt me!"

"You stole her first kiss," Trunks sneered. "Her first kiss wasn't meant for someone as pathetic as you. You deserve to be beaten into an unrecognizable pulp!"

"Trunks," Pan begged. "Please don't. We'll get in trouble. His family has many connections, and they'd definitely use them against you. He's not worth it."

Trunks growled, glaring at the boy. Hiro had stolen what was supposed to be his! Trunks couldn't help it; his saiyan side was demanding Hiro's blood.

But then he looked at Pan, her wide eyes staring into his innocently. He couldn't make her unhappy.

Trunks curled his lips in a snarl before he dropped Hiro ungracefully onto his butt. He knelt down and got in Hiro's face. Every word he spoke was like venom. "Come near Pan again and I'll kill you. She's mine. Make sure you tell this to every other male that comes near Pan, because if she goes out on another date, I'll beat both you and her new boyfriend up. Understand?"

Hiro swallowed thickly, as if a lump was in his throat. "Crystal clear," he said weakly. And then he scrambled up into his car and sped away without giving Pan another glance.

After watching Hiro leave, Pan turned around to face Trunks and put her hands on her hips indignantly, glaring at her long-time crush. "Did you just tell him to scare off any guy that approaches me?" she demanded. When Trunks merely turned his eyes to look at her tiredly with slight irritation, Pan scowled. "And since when did I belong to you, Trunks? Huh?"

Gohan came up and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Trunks was just trying to intimidate the guy. Right, Trunks?" he said, glaring at Trunks warningly. For a long time Gohan had been aware of Trunks' feelings for Pan—it was bound to happen someday, since both of them were saiyans, but that didn't mean Gohan wholeheartedly approved.

Trunks' gaze measured up to Gohan's, looking just as stubborn. "No. I meant it. I'm not going to hold back anymore, Gohan. I'm the one who sensed Pan's ki along with that weakling's. I'm too much aware of her. Gohan, I'm going to pursue Pan, whether you like it or not."

Pan's eyes widened. What? Had she heard correctly?

"No, you will not," Gohan said as calmly as he could muster. "Pan is only twenty-two years old. You're twenty-eight."

"So?" Trunks said. "My father told me that this was fine enough from where we came from."

Pan winced; Gohan's grip on her shoulders had tightened.

"Trunks, right now you aren't in your right mind," he warned. And he was right, Pan noticed. Trunks' pupils were too dilated. "Go home. When you're back to normal, we can talk about this."

Pan didn't like that the two males were talking about her like she was some sort of object, but she kept quiet. Both of them were emitting an angry ki pressure that made her feel wobbly.

Finally, she broke the tense silence. "Let's go home, Dad."

Gohan looked down at her, noticing for the first time that she looked exhausted. He nodded his head in consent. "Very well." Scooping her up in his arms like the old days, he hovered above the ground, looking down at Trunks. "Trunks, if you want to have Pan, you'll have to defeat me in battle. I'm not letting her go to someone weaker than me."

Trunks' hands clenched into fists. "Fine," he said, much more calmly than he felt. Vegeta had been training him for years. No one knew it, but he could even reach Level 4. He would definitely defeat Gohan. "If that's what it takes, I'll defeat you, Gohan. And if I don't, I'll keep coming back again and again and again."

Pan felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Trunks' words, but she remained quiet. Gohan looked absolutely furious, more furious than he had the whole night, and she wondered why Trunks' statement had shaken Gohan up so badly.

Then, Gohan sighed. "We'll talk tomorrow, Trunks. Let me take Pan home."

Trunks' lips twitched downwards in a frown before he nodded. "I'll be there tomorrow."

And in a flash Trunks was gone.

* * *

The next day Pan was sitting in her room, reading a book, when she felt a familiar ki approach her house. She tensed, immediately thinking of her father. What was Gohan and Trunks going to talk about? Were they going to fight? Was Trunks going to date her?

She quietly crept to the edge of the stairs and listened carefully to the conversation that began downstairs in the living room.

"Why did you want me to come here, Gohan? To fight?" Trunks deadpanned.

Gohan grunted. "No. You passed my test last night flawlessly. That's why you're here right now."

"What?" Trunks sounded confused. "What test?"

"Well, for starters, you protected Pan from that annoying Hiro person last night. I didn't even move a finger against that kid—though I wanted to," her father added. He sighed heavily. "But when you declared that you'd never give up on Pan, you had passed my test. You're serious about her…right?"

Trunks sounded relieved. "Of course! Ever since we went to space together with Goku, I've always liked her. I hadn't realized it then, of course, until after she and Goku saved us from Baby. After that, I realized she had grown up, and I couldn't control my feelings. They are true, Gohan, and I don't plan on leaving her side. If she'll have me, I'll stay by her side forever."

"What does your father say about your feelings for Pan?" Gohan inquired.

"He's fine with it. He thinks Pan is great," Trunks said. Somehow Pan could tell that Trunks was smiling. "He told me that I've…Bonded with Pan. That's why I couldn't stop myself from liking her. Now she just has to return the Bond."

"That's why she's liked you since she was a child," Gohan said, sounding depressed. No longer could he ignore what was so obvious to everyone. "You two were Bonded even back then."

"That's what my dad said."

There was a lengthy pause.

Finally, Gohan said, "You have permission to date Pan, Trunks. But if you break her heart, I'll eliminate you. Not even Vegeta or Bulma will stop me. Keep that in mind."

"Like I would let her go," Trunks muttered.

Pan felt her face blush, but a smile spread across her face. Being a girl, she couldn't help but start to imagine their bright future together…

::

"And that's how your grandfather and I started out," Pan said, smiling at her twin grandchildren.

"Aw!" chirped Yumi.

"Gross," said Kazuo, and he made a gagging motion with his index finger.

Pan promptly whacked the back of her grandson's head, ignoring his cry of complaint. "Don't ruin my happy mood, Kazuo," she said cheerfully, though her eyes were glinting.

"Scary," Kazuo shuddered.

"How long did you date before you got married?" Yumi inquired, her lavender pigtails bouncing with her excitement.

"We dated for two months. We were so close, being inseparable was hard to even think of, so Trunks asked me to marry him," Pan said fondly. She glanced over at the empty chair to her far left, thinking of how Trunks would normally be sitting there beside her. "That was so long ago…"

A few hours passed, and her grandchildren had flown home to go see their parents, leaving Pan all alone in her empty house. On most days, it was painful for Pan to be in the house, mainly because she had so many memories she shared with Trunks. Now that he was gone, she felt so…empty.

The sun was starting to set, and Pan knew that her time was almost up as well. She concentrated on her ki before she found herself hovering above the ground. Even though she was old and it was hard to move, floating and flying was never hard for her. Thank goodness, too, because she had a place she wanted to go to.

She flew out the window, and after a little while she reached the top of the hill where there was a lone tree. A long time ago, Trunks and she used to go up there for picnics and would always spend a lot of time together. Since it was such a great spot with such a wonderful view, especially when there was a sunset, they had decided that they wanted to be buried there.

Pan got onto her knees beside Trunks' gravestone, staring at it with a small, sad smile. "I'm almost there," she whispered. "You'll just have to wait a few more moments, okay?"

A gentle breeze played with her long white locks, and she took a deep breath, releasing it heavily.

"I've had a long, fulfilling life, all because you were in it, you know. You always took care of me, and never gave up on me, despite all my faults and weaknesses. You protected me and loved me, and I was so happy." Pan chuckled, placing a hand on top of the gravestone that had her husband's name engraved in it. "I told our grandchildren today how we first became a couple. Yumi and Kazuo are so adorable. Kazuo looks almost just like you, only with black hair. Yumi, though…she's got your hair color. It's exactly the same. Isn't that wonderful, Trunks?"

Suddenly, her vision became blurry. She wasn't crying, but she understood what was happening. It was time for her to go. She was finally going to be reunited with Trunks again, after all those years.

A feeling of weightlessness overcame her, along with a dizzying sensation.

And then she abruptly felt a warm embrace encircle her petite self, a tear slipped out of her eyes as she returned it.

_I'm finally home…Trunks._

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed the story! **


End file.
